The Falling Star
by winterfaye
Summary: Hatori is his usual self amongst the group, but when he attends a concert with the rest of the group he find himself getting somehow involved with this mysterious singer. If you like Hatori, then this might be for ya, because it's mostly focused on him.
1. Off to the Carnival

A) I know that I don't own Fruba, You know I don't own Fruba, we all know I don't own Fruba, otherwise do you _think_ it would be on FF.N?

B) I know that something happens relationship-wise to Hatori later in the series (the manga) but ya know what? It's not in English yet, so it's ok.

C) I did try to make them stay as in character as I could, but it's hard sometimes ya know?

D) Aya Tsumori is not a real person/singer that I know of, just made her up for the story.

E) Read and Enjoy! Comment if you so choose, they're always welcome, and constructive criticism is always welcome too

Hatori walked along quietly listening to Shigure and Ayame talking and thinking to himself. It had been a while since it was just the three of them alone, but it wasn't about to stay that way. They had plans to meet with Tohru, Yuki, Kyou, Hatsuharu, Momiji and Tohru's two odd friends. They were all going to a carnival in town but the group had split into two so that they could do other things before hand.

Ayame and Shigure started laughing at something. Hatori turned to them as he came back from secret thoughts.

"Oh come on Hatori. What's wrong, you should be more cheerful like us!" Ayame said wrapping one arm around Hatori's shoulder. Hatori more or less glared at him. 

"Hey look, there's Tohru and the others." Shigure said. Tohru apparently noticed them too, because she looked back at the group around her and said something before running up to the trio grinning.

"Hey guys! How was your shopping?" Tohru asked. Ayame and Shigure grinned at each other before closing in on her.

"Back off Ayame!" Yuki glared at his older brother.

"Why Yuki, how glad I am to see you!" Ayame said before chasing Yuki around the area trying to get him to hug him. Shigure laughed as he watched this, practically ignoring Tohru whom he was previously going to flatter to death. Hatori watched it all go on while the rest of them were either trying to get them to stop or laughing to hard to say anything.

"Um, I was wondering if any of you wanted to go to the concert that they're having at the Carnival, it's supposed to be short, but Tsumori, Aya is one of the singers there and she's pretty good from what I've heard." Tohru said, looking around, trying not to make it look like she was to eager to go, even though she was. Yuki, Kyou, Hanajima and Uo could she through her and wanted to make her happy,

"Yeah, let's go!" Uo said putting her hand on the top of Tohru's head.

"I agree," Hana said standing on the other side of Tohru.

"If it'll make you happy" Kyou said, making sure to look uninterested.

"Why not?" Yuki said smiling at Tohru.

"Let's go Tohru!" Momiji added.

The rest of them agreed unanimously and Tohru smiled wide, thanking them all. They had a group laugh and then began walking towards where the Carnival was with a carefree atmosphere about them.

it's written with Aya's last name first because that's how they refer to people they don't really know in Japan, mind you I am leaving out the –san -kun, and –chan but that's to make things a little easier.

Short Chapter I know, I'm sorry but it seemed the best place for the first chapter to stop.

Thank you for reading! Please Comment! I'm not planning on making this super long, but it will become a few chapters. I hoping to have it done by chapter 10 or less, but hey, ya never know what might happen THANKS AGAIN! Peace, Fayette.


	2. The Concert

* * *

AN: Thanks SatoXDai/KazaXRikuou for giving me the inspiration and motivation to cont. writing this story. Much Love! And eventually I'll add some good Shigure stuff too. 

No, I don't own Fruba, deal with it.

* * *

Tohru and the gang saw the stage once they walked into the carnival. The stage was fair sized, big enough for a band and enough room for the main singer to dance around if he or she felt like it. 

"It look's like she's already started," Tohru said as they got closer.

"Well then, let's hurry!" Momiji said jumping ahead and grabbing Tohru's hand as he skipped ahead, Tohru laughing all the while.

When they all got to the stage Tsumori had just finished a song. The people that were standing there all clapped as she smiled waiting for it to die down so she could speak. When it finally did she raised the microphone to her mouth,

"Thank you so much. I can't even describe what your support means to me. Especially those of you who come to ever concert I have." She smiled at a small group of people in the front who screamed cheerfully in response.

"Anyway, the next song is called 'Try to Cry'" She said before backing up to the band a bit and cued the piano. After a few beats of it, she moved back up to the front of the stage and started to sing,

"Sometimes you want to break everything, but sometimes you feel you're losing yourself" The audience that was previously cheering as the piano started was now quiet.

Tohru and the gang watched her as she looked up from the ground and look around.

"You hear someone laugh and shout, why do you get mad in front of yourself?" She glanced towards them and smiled.

"Don't worry babe, Need to slow your heart." This time she looked away for a second before looking back at them, and more specifically at Hatori. As she sung about slowing the heart she patted hers twice and then looked away from them.

As she continued to sing she would look over at him occasionally. His eyes never wavered from her, even when Shigure nudged him. Eventually she finished the song and took a few deep breaths as everyone cheered, including Tohru who was oblivious to the connection although most of the rest of the group noticed. She smiled, and was overwhelmed by the cheers, almost to the point of tears.

"Thank you all so much for your support, it means the world to me. And by all means, approach me if you want, I don't bite." She winked and waved before walking off stage letting the stage master come on to introduce the next band.

The crowd started to disperse a little, and shortly after Tsumori came around from the stage and greeted her little fan club that was so patiently waiting for her.

Tohru looked at the group and kind of blushed,

"Um, would you guys mind if I went and got her signature?" The group in some way, shape or form agreed to it and walked with her up to the singer.

Tohru waited until she was momentarily done talking to the group of people around her and then walked up to her,

"Excuse me, Tsumori, Aya?" Tohru asked gently.

"Yes?" The young singer turned her full attention to the girl in front of her.

"I was just wondering if, maybe I could get your autograph?" she asked, still quiet.

Tsumori laughed gently,

"Of course you may," She said through laughter.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse my laughter, and I'm just not used to it yet. Ya know?" She smiled at her. And at last looked at the group of friends around Tohru. She met Hatori's eyes and froze for a split second. Only Shigure noticed out fo the rest of the group. She came back to herself,

"Um, what is it that you want me to sign for ya?" She asked.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that!" Tohru said, embarrassed.

"Stupid girl, use your flyer or something." Kyou said, trying in his own way to help her out.

"Oh, good idea, thank you Kyou!" Tohru said holding out the flyer that announced the bands playing there that day.

"Great, but now I need a pen or something," Tsumori looked embarrassed too.

"I have one." Hatori stated. He took the pen out of his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at him, and took it, slowly.

"Thank you Mr.-" She died off, not knowing his name.

"Sohma, Hatori" he stated, slightly cold, but his eyes betraying him. Well the one eye she could see.

"Mr. Sohma" she finished and took the pen.

"Which reminds me," She smiled at Tohru.

"What's your name?" she continued.

"Oh, Honda, Tohru, Pleased to meet you." She said bowing a little in respect.

Tsumori giggled a little, and smiled wider.

"Well, you already know mine, so I can't exactly reply. So, what do you want me to say? Anything in particular or just the autograph?" She put the paper against a small wall and opened the pen.

"Oh, nothing in particular I guess, I don't know." Tohru smiled foolishly. Tsumori smiled in response.

"How about, 'to my new friend Tohru," that is alright to call you that, right?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, thank you, of course it's alright to call me that, I'm honored Mrs. Tsumori." Tohru bowed again. Tsumori just laughed.

"Just call me Aya." She laughed again and began writing on the paper. After a second she was finished and she gave the paper back to Tohru and handed the pen back to Hatori.

"Thank you," she smiled at him as gently as an angel, or so he thought. He nodded in response. She looked at the whole group.

"Say why don't I buy you all a drink or a snack or something?" She looked behind her,

"Besides, it seems my friends have all left." She smiled.

"Oh no, we couldn't Mrs. Tsu- I mean, Aya, we just couldn't impose on you like that!" Tohru turned red as a tomato.

"Oh, nonsense, besides, it can be in celebration of me not screwing up this performance, normally I make a few mistakes overall, but this time was absolutely flawless, so what do you say?" She flashed a convincing smile.

Tohru smiled and nodded in response, still to red to talk.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please feel free to add your input. Also the song, "Try to Cry" was by Chihiro Onitsuka. She's Japanese, and she wrote the song in English, so if there's anypart of what I put up there that seems weird for English, that's why. Much love! XOXOXOXOXO 


End file.
